


Fly Into My Heart

by WritingOnTheWall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: An overworked Angela Ziegler is dragged to the Quidditch World Cup Final by her friend Lena. Within moments of watching, she is enamored by the Irish Team's Seeker. But the match ends and Angela doesn't think she'll see the tall redhead ever again. Or will she?
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Fly Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy piece for y'all

Angela Ziegler stared in wonderment at the massive sea of tents that were before her. Walking all around were men and women wearing long robes of varying colors and materials. There was nothing quiet about the scene, with peoples’ boisterous voices carrying over the crowd (along with the sounds of loud bangs from fireworks).

“Merlin’s Beard, Angie! This is amazing!”

Angela rolled her eyes as her gaze turned to the buzzing ball of energy next to her.

“You’re excited, aren’t you, Lena?” Angela asked with a smile.

The young woman–Lena–gawked and asked, “How could I not be, Angie?” She gestured her arms out and said, “This is the first time in bloody _years_ that England has hosted the Quidditch World Cup, and it’s Spain and Ireland playing.”

Angela’s brow raised in amusement as the pair walked through the swell of tents. The blonde had to duck as two teens raced passed on a pair of brooms, a Ministry wizard chasing after them.

“Bloody kids! Have they any sense of secrecy?! We’re practically in the Muggles’ backyard!”

Lena beamed at the teens flying passed “Luckily my special connections in the Ministry got us tickets!”

Angela rolled her eyes. “I still cannot believe I allowed you to drag me to this.”

Lena stopped in her tracks. “What?” she asked in shock. “Angie, you are a good friend of mine, and this is the last little bit of break we get before we go back to work. This is for you as much as it is for me.”

As much as she hated to hear it, Lena was right. Between her working as Head of the Accident Magic Reversal Squad and her volunteer time at St. Mungo’s, she had little time for anything but work, which affected all aspects of her life.

Maybe getting out wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

“You’re right, Lena,” Angela said. “So, who do you have winning it?”

Lena stared at her. “Ireland, of course. All seven of their players are superb, especially their Seeker.” She looked at Angela up and down and said, “And you should be rooting for them too. We need to get you properly equipped.”

Angela allowed Lena to drag her towards one of the many carts selling merchandise for each team. Within moments, Angela found herself wearing a scarf matching the color scheme of the Irish flag along with a massive green leprechaun hat.

The squatty man tipped his hat and said, “A pleasure, ma’am. Enjoy the match.”

Angela turned and walked away, following Lena (who was also wearing a green leprechaun hat and holding two boomsticks shaped like Bludger bats).

“Alright, Angie, you ready?’

Angela smiled as she adjusted her hat. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

Angela didn’t foresee the sheer amount of walking she would have to do. By the time she and Lena reached their seats, Angela felt winded.

“Ah, can you just feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins?!” Lena yelled in excitement.

Angela stood next to Lena and let out a wheezy breath. _“I can feel it alright,”_ she gasped

Lena giggled as Angela collected herself. The blonde looked down in wonderment as she saw the Quidditch pitch below her. The white lines shaped the oval field below, and on either end stood the three tall goalposts with their golden hoops on top.

Suddenly, the stadium grew louder and several spotlights shone onto one spot. Walking onto a small open platform was the Minister of Magic, Benedict Warrington. He smiled as he placed his wand at the side of his neck.

 _“Sonorus!”_ Warrington bellowed. He looked around and began talking.

_“Greetings! It is a great honor to welcome all one-hundred thousand of you to the Four-Hundred-and-Thirty-Second Quidditch World Cup!”_

More cheers rang out and the Minister continued. _“Tonight, we have a really special match for you: two powerhouse teams ready to give it their all to see who will come out on top!”_

He turned and said, _“And now, I shall announce the teams and their players!”_

The sound of several brooms quickly flying in took over the stadium. Suddenly, seven yellow blurs zoomed in, and the spectators went nuts.

 _“Hailing from their noble capital of Madrid, and appearing in their first Cup appearance in nearly twenty years, I give_ _you the Spanish Team!”_ As the members flew passed, the Minister read off their names.

 _“I present to you Pérez_ , _Castillo, Ortega, Torres, Delgado, Cervantes, aaaaaaand Fernández!”_

Fernández flew up, pumping his fist as the crowd cheered his name. His teammates flew all around the stadium.

The Spaniards’ entrance was interrupted by what sounded like a cannon going off. The spectators’ yells grew louder as they began stomping in unison.

Warrington smiled as he said, _“And now, making the short hop across the water, I give you the Irish Team!”_

The cannon sound went off again and Angela felt her mouth widen into a happy smile as she saw a massive leprechaun dancing in the air. Out from behind it were seven green blurs speeding down to the pitch.

_“I present to you Hayes, Grimes, Barrett, O’Hara, Quinn, MacMillan, aaaaaaand O’Deorain!”_

Angela raised her Omnioculars and followed the last player announced. She stopped flying, allowing Angela to focus on “O’Deorain”.

She gasped.

Through the Omnioculars’ view, Angela saw a tall and lean woman with fiery-red hair. She had sharp facial features and Angela noticed she had different colored eyes: one was red while the other blue.

Angela was smitten with her.

“Angie, you starin’ at O’Deorain?” Lena asked.

“Huh?” Angela asked as she quickly pulled out of the Omnioculars. “Uh…uh no.”

Lena smirked knowingly but she didn’t press further when suddenly the referee walked out onto the field, his golden robes billowing and a heavy crate beneath his arm.

_“Officiating tonight’s match is nine-year veteran of the Caerphilly Catapults, Arsenius Whitby!”_

The fourteen players stopped their aerobatics and showboating and they moved into formation. O’Deorain and Fernández floated in front of each other, looks of determination on both of their faces.

“I want a nice clean game!” Whitby bellowed with a knowing smile. He popped open the crate and the two black Bludgers shot into the air. Following them was the walnut-sized Golden Snitch, which flew up and in between O’Deorain and Fernández and out of sight.

Whitby reached into the crate and grabbed the large red Quaffle. He mounted his broom and flow low beneath the players. He suddenly lowered the Quaffle down and hefted it into the air.

The Quaffle flew passed the players and just before it could come back down, the Chasers all converged on the red ball. One of Ireland’s players, Barrett, caught it and rocketed down the pitch towards Ireland’s goalposts. She passed it to Hayes, who then passed it to MacMillan. He heaved the Quaffle into the air and Hayes zoomed in and smacked it with the end of his broom. It sailed passed the hands of Torres and through the goal.

_“Hayes scores! Ten points to Ireland!” Whitby bellowed._

The Irish fans’ cheers rang out loud. Lena was excitedly clapping her boomsticks together while Angela kept her eyes on her Omnioculars. However, she wasn’t watching the match.

O’Deorain kept herself up high above the pitch, overseeing for any sign of the Snitch. Angela zoomed further in to get a better look at the Seeker’s face. Suddenly, O’Deorain looked straight ahead right at Angela.

She doesn’t know I’m staring, right?

Suddenly, the redhead smirked and winked at Angela before she sped towards the blonde. Angela jumped and dropped her Omnioculars. They plummeted towards the bottom of the pitch, but O’Deorain dove and caught them with ease. She flew back up and presented them to the blonde.

“These yours, Miss?” O’Deorain asked with a confident smirk. Angela took them back and nearly fainted when the redhead lightly brushed the underside of her chin in a flirtatious manner before flying away.

Angela felt her face redden. She turned to look at Lena, who was smiling and laughing in hysterics at what she saw.

“Good Lord, that was incredible!” Lena exclaimed as she doubled over in laughter again.

“Oh, shut up,” Angela said as she looked back to the match. Ortega of Spain was taking the Quaffle down the pitch, but Barrett flew in from below and punched the Quaffle out of his grip. She caught it and rushed back towards Ireland’s goalposts. She heaved it passed Torres and through the goalpost.

_“Twenty–zero, Ireland!”_

More cheers rang out as the Irish made a short victory lap before they returned to the match at hand.

The match continued for another fifteen minutes. Ireland scored several more times, but Spain managed to break their dry spell and came back swinging. Another ten minutes passed and the score was now sixty–fifty, Spain’s lead.

Angela and Lena groaned as Spain scored again, extending their lead by twenty. The blonde looked up and saw O’Deorain still hovering above the pitch. Suddenly, her head jerked to the side and she surged forward.

“I think O’Deorain saw the Snitch!” Angela exclaimed. Lena stood by Angela and cheered, but her face fell a little.

 _“_ Fernández is right on her,” she said as she pointed.

Angela looked and saw Spain’s Seeker hot on O’Deorain’s tail. She swerved from left to right to shake him off, but he was too close to her.

Angela looked through her Omnioculars and followed O’Deorain as she flew all over the pitch. She looked ahead and saw the fluttering Snitch at least ten feet in front of her.

“Come on, O’Deorain,” Angela said to herself.

The two Seekers suddenly shot upward, following the Snitch until it stopped just outside of the pitch. Just as they reached it, the Snitch dove back down; the Seekers followed it.

Angela looked on as she saw O’Deorain and Fernández flying at breakneck speed towards the ground. They reached about halfway to the ground and the Snitch wasn’t deviating from its course. Fernández nervously looked between the Snitch, the ground, and O’Deorain before pulling away. O’Deorain, however, maintained her flying.

Angela’s breath was held as she watched O’Deorain getting closer and closer to the ground. The Snitch stopped and was hovering within three feet of the ground.

“She’s not stopping!” Angela exclaimed. She looked to Lena with worry, but she was just as transfixed on her as she was.

“Don’t worry. Watch,” Lena said.

Angela looked back and saw O’Deorain was getting closer to the ground. The Snitch had moved and began flying the short distance above the ground. Angela gasped when she saw O’Deorain pull up, avoiding a crash by a mere foot. She regained control of her broom and surged it forwards with a final burst of speed, her hand closing around the fluttering Snitch.

_“O’DEORAIN HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! IRELAND WINS!”_

The stadium erupted in deafening cheers. Shamrocks and green streamers flew from the stands and onto the field. O’Deorain flew high into the air, the hand clenched around the Snitch was pumping in victory. She landed on the field where her remaining teammates were waiting. She reached them and they all clambered her to congratulate her.

Angela pulled away from a hug she had wrapped Lena in and looked down onto the field. The streamers and shamrocks stopped and the victorious Irish team shook the hands of the defeated Spaniards. Whitby and Warrington walked out onto the field, the massive silver trophy carried behind them.

With his wand to his neck, Warrington bellowed, _“What a match, ladies and gentlemen! What a match! Before we carry on with the Winners’ Ceremony, I’d like to extend a good job to our runner-ups, the Spanish Team!”_

Applause rang out in sections of the stadium as the Spanish Team members waved quickly before they ushered themselves off the field.

_“And now ladies and gentlemen, your Champions: IRELAND!”_

The stadium exploded again as the trophy was handed to Hayes and Barrett, who proceeded to hoist it into the air.

Warrington smiled as the Irish Team took their trophy. _“Your Champion Irish Team is Keeper and Captain, Patrick Grimes, Chasers Leah Barrett, Sean Hayes, and Riley MacMillan, Beaters Anthony Quinn and Cassie O’Hara, and appearing in her last match, your star Seeker, Moira O’Deorain!”_

Moira was hoisted and lifted above the team, trophy in her hands as she pointed to the fans. She looked right up to where Angela was and pointed at her before blowing a kiss right at her.

Angela felt that she might faint. Lena’s eyes widened as she looked right at Angela and laughed again.

“See I told you it was a good idea to bring you out here!” Lena yelled over the cheering crowd. “You got to see a fantastic match, and you’ve got yourself a little crush!”

Angela sharply turned to Lena and stammered, “I-I do not have a crush!” However, her blush was giving away how she truly felt about the redhead she had only met this evening.

* * *

It took Angela and Lena nearly an hour to leave the stadium and another to exit the massive sea of tents and celebration. They made it to the outskirts where Ministry wizards were regulating the Apparation spots.

“It was good we came here tonight since it was O’Deorain’s last match,” Lena said.

Angela stopped and asked abruptly, “It was?”

Lena nodded. “Yeah. She talked at the start of this season how this would be her last. Something about settling down, finding someone, and taking it easy.”

Angela’s face fell a little. She didn’t know why she felt like this. She hadn’t met Moira before, and she knew almost nothing about her.

It was just a small crush; it would pass in time.

“Well Angie, this is where we part,” Lena said. She walked out passed the Ministry wizards and called out “See you at work!” before Disapparating.

Angela followed along and passed the wizards. She removed her hat and held on tight as she Disapparated back to her home.

* * *

A week had passed since the amazing night at the Quidditch World Cup Final and Angela had returned to the monotony of her work. She sat alone in her office, her quill rapidly scratching away at a piece of parchment. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

Suddenly, Angela heard a tapping at her door. She flicked her wand and opened the door, allowing an interdepartmental memo to fly in and land on her desk. She picked it up and saw it was from Lena. She opened it and saw the massive lettering on it.

_“ANGIE, GET DOWN TO MY DEPARTMENT QUICK! YOU’VE GOT TO SEE THIS!”_

Angela’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What could she want?” she asked herself. She rose from her chair and walked through her department towards the lifts. She got on one and descended, going down and stopping at various levels until she stopped at the right one.

“Level Seven. Department of Magical Games and Sports.”

Angela exited the elevator and walked into the unsurprisingly untidy department. Posters of Quidditch teams were plastered all over the walls, small models of broomsticks zoomed around, and there was a general level of loudness from the room. Angela turned and saw the familiar ball of energy running towards her.

“Angie! Angie!” she exclaimed. She collided into the blonde, winding her.

“Lena, what is it?” Angela asked in confusion.

Lena stood back and stammered. “Angie, you won’t believe…I got here…lots of people…wanted to know…she’s here!”

“Who’s here?” Angela asked as she grabbed Lena’s shoulders.

“Hello, _Angela_.”

Angela looked up to the voice that talked and froze. Standing just a few feet from her was Moira O’Deorain. She looked different without her Quidditch robes, this time wearing robes of deep purple with green accents.

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” Moira said as she reached out and shook Angela’s hand. The blonde felt her face redden as she stammered, “Uh, hello. I-I’m Angela.” Moira smiled at the effect she was having on the blonde.

Angela tried to find her words and said, “I-I thought you had retired from Quidditch.”

Moira shrugged. “Well, it pained me to get off the broom, but I was told of an open position in this department by the Minister. I walked in and suddenly this spunky little lass practically jumped on me.”

Lena beamed at Moira’s nickname and the redhead continued. “Then, Lena here told me about a certain blonde who dropped her Omnioculars while staring at me who worked four levels above, and I just had to personally meet her.”

Angela felt her eyes widen and her face further blush. Moira chuckled as she moved closer. “You seem like an interesting person, Angela. I’d like to know you better. When do you take your lunch?”

Angela felt so small standing next to Moira. “Uh, I-I usually take it around twelve,” she squeaked.

Moira smirked and glanced over at the clock. “Hmm, fifteen minutes. I can’t wait. Meet you in the Atrium?” Angela nodded and Moira said, “Wonderful. See you soon.” With that, she turned and walked away.

“See you soon,” Angela said. She kept her gaze on Moira as she walked away, a dreamy sigh escaping her.

“Got Snitches fluttering in your stomach, Ang?” Lena said with a chuckled.

Angela reached over and grabbed one of the boomsticks Lena had brought in and promptly smacked her over the head with it before she turned to return to her Department, a spring in her step and hope that fifteen minutes would quickly pass.


End file.
